Twilight (MM8)
|map = }}Twilight is a city in Jadame, in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer within the region of Shadowspire. Background Twilight is a city in Shadowspire chiefly supporting the Necromancer's Guild. It is located at the foot of the mountain on which the Necromancer's Guild was built, with a port to the southern sea. Although the region of Shadowspire has become overrun with creatures spawned by the Guild, the city of Twilight is protected by the wardstones that line its perimeter. Services #Black Company - Tavern #Mystical Mayhem - Magic shop #Wolves' Bane - Potions shop #Blooded Daggers and Blades - weapons shop #Supple Leather - armor shop #Guild of Dark - dark magic guild #Cathedral of Night - Temple with healing services #Assassin's School - Training center #The Blood Bank - Bank #Sea transportation - Ship Smoke #Overland transportation - Caravan Guild Characters Quest Givers *Vetrinus Taleshire: Quest giver for the Find Lost Book of Khel promotion quest. Found in his home, across the street from the Black Company inn. *Lathien: Quest giver for the Find Korbu's sarcophagus and remains promotion quest. Found in his home in western Twilight. *Tantilion: Quest giver for the Find the Bone of Doom quest. Found in his home just east of Black Company in Twilight. *Hallien: Quest giver for the Find a vial of grave dirt quest. Found in his home just south of The Blood Bank in Twilight. *Benefice: Quest giver for the Find Iseldir's Puzzle Box quest. Found in his home across the street from the Guild of Dark in Twilight. *Kelvin: Quest giver for the Find ingredients to a potion of pure intellect quest. Found in his home just east of the Assassin's School in Twilight. Hirelings *Nathaniel Roberts - 15th level necromancer *Gethric Mercurtura - 15th level vampire *Hevatia Deverbero - 30th level lich *Infaustus - 30th level nosferatu *Vetrinus Taleshire - 50th level lich *Artorius Veritas - 50th level nosferatu Instructors *Tristen Stillwater: Grandmaster Staff *Sheldon Nightwood: Master Shield *Carla Umberpool: Master Dark Magic *Flynn Shador: Expert Vampire *Douglas Dirthmoore: Master Vampire *Payge Arachnia: Grandmaster Vampire *Garret Mistspring: Master Learning *Lenord Nightcrawler: Grandmaster Meditation *Elzbet Roggen: Grandmaster Identify Item *Helga Steeleye: Master Perception Merchants *Journey: Sells Silver Dust of the Sea for 5000 gold and buys Ground Wyvern Horn for 7 gold. Located east of the Cathedral of Night in Twilight. Always open. *Whisper: Sells Pirate Amulets for 7 gold and buys Heartwood of Jadame for 7 gold. Located east of the Cathedral of Night in Twilight. Always open. Artisans *Cardric Caverhill: Makes armor directly from ore. The better the grade of the ore, the better the armor. There is no charge for the service, however customers must supply their own ore. Works from his home in eastern Twilight. Always open. *Brother Crane: Makes items directly from ore. The better the grade of ore the better the item. Interested customers should supply their own ore; other than that, there is no charge for the service. Works from his home in eastern Twilight. Always open. *Claderin Brightspear: Makes weapons directly from ore. No charge for the service if the ore is supplied. See her in her home just east of Black Company in Twilight. Always open. Category:Might and Magic VIII towns